


Colors

by Enigmatic_Ravenna



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Ravenna/pseuds/Enigmatic_Ravenna
Summary: / what a lovely thing, a color can be /





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Please read:
> 
> This has been long overdue. Really. But when I was writing it, I thought of this concept for a different fandom and a different character overall. I contemplated it over until I push through for RobRae because that character had already gone through so much, I can't hurt him anymore LOL.
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> I'm going to be honest. Despite recently being active here, I'm losing motivation to write for this fandom (Teen Titans). I still have so many ideas, but I don't think I'll push through, especially multi-chaptered ones. I'm still thinking about it. But if this thing still continues, maybe I already have to accept it. Maybe write a few one shots here and there for RobRae. But I can't promise anything else. I'm not even sure if there are still people reading my stories to be frank. That greatly sucks. I am trying new fandoms, but I never really had a true mentor for my writing, so I don't see myself improving. Also, he lack of reviews is diminishing my confidence in writing haha...
> 
> Well, that's that. Please read and review. Thank you for your support.
> 
> Title: colors  
Relationship: Dick Grayson/Raven  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros.

* * *

_/ what a lovely thing, a color can be /_

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Raven turned away from the majestic view the almost (she guessed) ten-foot glass pane to see Dick leaning on the doorframe white a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. On his hands were two mugs, an aroma of strong coffee and the fragrance of her current favourite: Earl Grey tea.

"We have a collection of tea here. Alfred is very proud. I thought you might want some after a tiring day."

She chuckled and let out a small smile that seemed to illuminate the room better than the moonlight. She adjusted the strap of her blue, wife-beater top and sat to the small dining table of the room, gesturing at Dick to sit with her.

It did not take long before Dick was in front of her, gently setting down her mug of tea before sitting. The two shared a quiet atmosphere that neither wanted to interrupt. They personally preferred it this way. After all, both of them live with a rowdy crowd (the Titans _had_ grown and Beast Boy and Cyborg had been having a fun time with the new recruits), sharing silence with one another had been long overdue.

"So," Raven started, tracing the rim of her mug, "Bruce and Diana, huh?"

Dick laughed. "Yeah. To be honest, we all saw it coming someone, even Damian."

Raven nodded. "I'm actually quite surprised. He handled it very well."

Dick rolled his eyes. "There was a time he'd throw a fit about it. I guess Bruce got fed up and talked to him about it," the young man lifted his mug to take a sip of his coffee before continuing, "Talia wasn't exactly motherly to him, so it wasn't a surprised he came in terms with Diana, seeing how motherly she can get."

"The world may end but sadly, Talia _is_ still his biological mother. Despite the cruelties he endured."

Dick could not help but smirk. "Speaking from experience?"

"You bet I do," the demoness agreed, letting out a smirk of her own.

Dick ran a hand through his hair before stating, "But it's not why you're anxious when we arrived earlier."

Raven's smirk faltered, and she joked, "I thought we agreed that we don't read each other's minds?"

"I didn't read your mind. You broadcasted your fear."

Dick watched as her amethyst eyes suddenly turned forlorn, her thoughts probably erupting here and there, overwhelming her with memories he did not mean to bring up.

"Batman and I didn't exactly have the best meeting." [1]

The blue-eyed man said nothing and listened to her as she continued, "The fear and heartbreak I felt that time is not exactly something you just get over, despite being used to it."

"Hey," Dick whispered, his hand grabbing hers and squeezing it in a comforting manner. "Things change already. I'm pretty sure Bruce's view of you has change. He just has trouble showing it.

"Besides," Dick added with a laugh, lifting Raven's hand and pressing a kiss on her knuckles. "He wouldn't have picked you to be my muse for his wedding if he still doesn't like you."

"I prefer to say that he may have felt _obliged _to invite me because we're together."

Dick nuzzled her hand and sighed dreamily. "Three years later and I still swoon at the sound of that."

"You and obligation don't exactly separate from one another."

Raven watched in subtle awe as amazement filled the man's eyes. "I meant the _'we're together'_ part," he said and stared at Raven's eyes.

Raven looked away as a blushed adorned her face. "Aren't _I_ the girl in this relationship?" she rhetorically asked.

Dick stared at Raven and smiled softly, her hand now fully engulfed by both of his hands. "We aren't exactly normal people—"

Raven felt Dick's stare at her hand as he traced patterns on her skin with his thumb softly, not saying a word as she knew he had more thoughts to offer now that they were alone. "Things weren't simple in our lives, and that never made things easier for us," the young man softly uttered, and their eyes met after.

Neither spoke and continued to get lost in each other's eyes, before Dick cupped her cheek and leaned into her lips. Raven automatically fluttered her eyes shut when his chapped lips touched hers in a subtle and innocent manner. It was one of those kisses wherein there were no worries of their occupation, no rawness of the calling of their flesh, or no teasing of their patience.

They pulled away from the kiss slowly, their foreheads still pressed against each other. Raven opened her eyes and met the blue eyes of her bestfriend, who was staring down at her with a soft smile on his lips.

"I used love blue because it calms me," Raven started as she let his blue eye consume her yet again. "I never thought I'd love blue just _because._"

Dick's smile widened and pressed a kiss on her chakra. "I never had a favourite color," he stated, his breath tickling her skin. "And then, purple is all I can think about." He cupped her face and pecked her lips and smiled. "Some days, I love red, black, and white as well."

Raven could not help but roll her eyes. "A horrible decision, really; but ironically a better combination than red, yellow, and green."

They shared a laugh before pulling away from each other. Raven once again focused on her tea while her left hand found Dick's right hand. Dick interlaced their fingers together before kissing her knuckles.

"Have you seen your gown?" he inquired as his lips and hot breath kissed her fingers.

Raven shook her head no. "I think I might have a heart attack if I see it and disapprove of it."

Dick chuckled. "You'll love it. Jason and Tim were the ones who approved the design before Alfred had it done."

"Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly? Jason _and _Tim?"

"Yep."

Raven gave him a deadpan stare. "Isn't that a much better reason to be disappointed?"

"I'm hurt to hear that you don't have much faith in them, Rae." Dick said with a pout.

Raven scoffed. "You of all people should know that those two could be deadly combined." If she was honest, _any _combination among the Bat – family could be deadly.

Laughter filled the room. "Tell me about it. I remembered that time they got the whole team drunk."

"I don't even want to remember about it. Gar threw up on me."

Dick roared with more laughter. "I thought I had to sedate you to prevent you from sending him off to another dimension."

Raven rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea. "I don't want the blonde to bury me in mud again, thank you." [2]

She once again sipped her tea, and Dick could not help but stare at her as she did so.

It was a habit he had developed; not that she minded, so she never pointed it out. Throughout the years of being with each other (including friendship, she would like to add), she learned that he was a naturally born curious about everything around him— always eager to listen and learn about those he was drawn into.

Before, if she remembered correctly, when they had first started the team, he had asked Kori regarding Tamaran; a topic that made the alien squealed in delight. Raven remembered that the young couple (back then) was not seen the entire day. She could only assume that Kori must have locked them up in her room, showing him various objects regarding her planet.

When Slade had returned as her father's messenger, he had come to her in the dead of the night. His emotions were on haywire— he needed the clarification, so questions came and she could only answer him so vaguely. She shut him out, but that did not stop him from learning her every day, starting then.

After her father's short reign, Dick had been open to her, and that was when she learned about her leader's curiosity. Questions out of the blue were being thrown; observations were being deduced; and so much more.

Raven sighed and Dick blinked.

"Good tea?"

"Very," she commented, before placing the cup down and placing her chin on her hand. "What do you see this time?"

She also managed to develop a habit as a response: asking about his observations.

Dick smiled at the thought.

"Nothing, really," he said, leaning back and staring out onto the views outside the glass-pane. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be your bestfriend."

The mug suddenly seemed interesting to Raven in an attempt to hide her blush. She did not say anything— she _refused_ to.

"We're both lucky," she decided to say in the end, rather than to rebut. "We all are— your brothers and the Titans."

She felt Dick return his gaze to her, and she looked up. He was wearing a mysterious expression, and he was blocking her from their bond.

It was not bad— Raven realized, but it was something Dick was not ready for her to know.

Yet.

"We should rest," he said as he leaned forward to tuck her hair behind her ear. "After all, you still need to fit the gown."

"You drank coffee." The sorceress cursed herself from such inane reply.

Dick chuckled before standing up; Raven mirroring his actions as well, and gathered her in his arms and strode towards the bed.

"Maybe you can tire me out of it?"

Raven swatted him before he threw her onto the bed.

* * *

It was a simple event.

Raven had to wonder how many people were shocked to learn that the multi – billionaire bachelor settle for a simple wedding. Dick had commented that it was Diana's mother, Hippolyta, who requested regarding the simple wedding, as well as having traditional Greek blessings of matrimony.

Jason added that despite the riches Bruce had, the latter was still a man of simplicity.

There were few guests; the founding members of the League, their partners and kin, Bruce's adoptive sons and daughters, Kane, and a few Amazons on Diana's side: her mother, Artemis, Donna, and Cassandra. [3]

Raven finished her make up with a setting spray before fanning her face. As she did so, she observed her work and could not help but be proud of herself. She wore a simple neutral make up: with cool tone browns and gold foil eye shadows, light contour and blush, and light mauve color of lipstick.

_Thank Azar for those years with Kori_, she thought

When she felt the spray disappear, she then grabbed her travel pouch to gather the accessories Dick gave to her. It was a pair of gold plated wing earrings with diamond studs at the bottom of the wing, and golden chained necklace, with small wings, contorted to form such eye shape, and a diamond stud in the middle.

Raven used her powers to put them as well as she went to the full body mirror of the room to observe herself and her outfit.

_Not bad._

Her gown was a simple, Greek style, halter long gown. Half of her back was exposed and gripped tightly from her whole waist to her hipbones, before flowing down gently to the ground.

"You look astonishing."

Raven turned to see a young boy— the current Robin, Damian Wayne, out of his costume and wearing a traditional black and white tuxedo, with metal brackets on his forearm underneath. [4]

"Thank you, Damian," she said, turning around to meet him as he walked towards her.

Damian's emerald eyes slowly scanned her up and down, taking every detail of her. "I'm impressed that Todd and Drake managed to collaborate and give an impressive outcome," he commended, as if to spite his adoptive brothers.

Raven gave him a small smile. "Dick would've had their heads if they gave me something horrible." The young woman once again turned to the mirror to smoothen her gown. "And seeing that Alfred was also in charge, they didn't really have much of a choice."

"They could have chosen not to do it," Damian inputted, "I honestly could have done better as well."

The smile on Raven's lips widened. "I don't really do much fashion, so anything done by anyone is much appreciated."

"Even Kori?"

That made Raven chuckle. "Especially her; she had grown to know my tastes. She's learned."

"Master Damian, Lady Raven, the ceremony will be starting soon." They turned to see Alfred, who had a smile on his face. "My, Lady Raven, you look glorious. Master Dick would have a heart attack when he sees you," the English butler commented as the pair walked towards him.

"Thank you. The gown is beautiful too."

"Master Jason and Master Todd outdone themselves if I do say so myself," he said as he stepped aside to let the pair exit the room. He closed the door and walked ahead of them, leading them to the garden where the ceremony will be held.

Most of the guests had arrived when they step foot on the garden. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were already prepared to walk the aisle. Dick had his back on her, and was happily chatting with them. She turned to Alfred and Damian, gave her regards, and went on her way to the group.

She saw Shayera, who was out of her helmet, stare at her and smiled. The others, especially Dick, noticed this and turned to the young demoness's direction. She could not help but smirked when she saw Dick's jaw dropped open.

"Wow." Oliver said as Raven approached the group. "You've really took Bruce's teachings to heart, Dick."

John Stewart and Dinah both elbowed him. "Bruce does not teach Dick those," Dinah said, and John continued with, "Get your head out of the gutter, man."

Raven approached Dick. "Hey."

He did not answer.

"You okay there, big guy?" Shayera teased, nudging Dick on his back.

Dick snapped out of his trance and ignored Shayera. "You look amazing!"

Raven smiled. "Thank you."

Laughter was heard from an incoming guest. He put his arm on Dick's shoulder as the others made room for him. "Guess Tim and I did a wonderful job."

Dick playfully punched Jason. "Alright, alright."

Raven raised a brow.

"You didn't know how my gown looks."

Jason smirked and turned to Raven. "Circus boy thought we couldn't make his jaw drop. Tim wasn't having it."

"And you all made a bet about it?" It was Oliver who asked.

"Yep!" Jason exclaimed, emphasizing 'p' and turning to Oliver and the others.

Dinah sighed and Shayera chuckled. "Good thing Bruce doesn't know anything about that."

"Oh he knows," Dick said. "He was actually the one who encouraged Jason and Tim to work together."

The group laughed loudly before Jason once again spoke. "Now heroes, and milady here, I need my big brother for a moment."

Dick suddenly stared at Raven, silently asking her to not leave him. But the half demon smirked and said, "He's all yours. Just give him back in one piece before the ceremony."

Dick pouted as Jason pushed him away from the group. Once they were a good meters away from them, Dick glared at his younger adoptive brother.

"The hell, man! I'm gonna hold my end of the deal—"

Jason chuckled. "Not that genius. I want your honest thoughts and I want to hear you say it: you love it, don't you?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "My reaction's not enough for you?"

"Are you kidding?! It's priceless! But it's better when you say it," Jason teased. The two continued to banter as they walked towards a secluded corner. "Alright, alright! You and Tim did a great job."

His eyes then went to search for the familiar purple hair of his girl. "I can't even find the words to say how beautiful she is."

"You are _so _whipped," the younger male commented. His eyes were suddenly filled with amusement when Dick did not even try to deny it.

"So why _did _you steal me away?" Dick asked, not really wanting to talk about his feelings for the dark girl.

"Oh, yeah. We'll be sitting in one table with the rest of the family."

Dick's eyes twitched. "Are you saying that you dragged me all the way here, away from others, to tell me that we'll be sitting in one table?" Dick watched as a smirk made its way onto Jason's face, and he just wanted to punch it off. Quietly, he turned away and started to make his back to Raven.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jason jogged to Dick, who did not stop walking. "Come on, Dick! Don't get your panties on a twist!"

Dick then turned to his brother. "Seriously, Jason—"

"Okay, okay. Here's why I had to steal you away."

Dick felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. His eyes met a familiar shade of blue, and a distinguishable body build similar to his mentor's best man.

"Connor!"

"Hey, man. How've you been?"

Dick and Connor hugged each other, before the latter fist bumped Jason, who left shortly to once again, cater to event's needs.

"I'm doing okay. Occasional bruises here and there but I'm good. You?"

Connor chuckled. "About the same. Although I'm more on a babysitting mode recently since both Clark and Lois are busy," he explained.

Dick shook his head. "I'm honestly surprised. I didn't know you'd be here."

A snort left the clone before they decided to join the crowd back at the main entrance. "I shouldn't. I was going to patrol Metropolis since Clark would be here. It was the arrangement before Diana insisted I come. Donna even threatened me with a sword laced with Krptonite."

Dick laughed. "Donna's being creative with her weapons recently."

Connor playfully glared. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's getting her ideas from you."

"Hey, my hands are clean here," Dick said as he lifted his hands in mock surrender. "But all jokes aside, I'm glad to see you."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Dick," Connor replied with a smile, which turned into a slight smirk when he asked, "So, how are you _and_ our favourite goth?"

"We're managing— still going strong and I hope that we'll be stronger."

"That's good to hear. Where is she?"

They stopped walking as Jason and Tim were fixing the line. Connor noticed on his peripheral vision that Dick's eyes landed on a certain half-demon, who was busy talking to Shayera and Dinah, and kept his focus on her. Connor tilted his head as he joined Dick on observing the three bridesmaids. "Since when is Raven close with Shayera and Dinah?"

"Raven became close with Dinah because of Roy," Dick explained, never taking his eyes off of Raven. "I think Raven and Shayera became friends when Raven helped Shayera with Grundy." [5]

Connor stared at Dick before returning his gaze to Raven. Silence fell between the two heroes until—

"_What?_"

Dick whipped his whole body to face Connor. He thought his ears might be playing tricks on him and wanted to make sure. The taller man shrugged indifferently. "Nothing, just shocked. I just never pictured her in those. Maybe because she always wears blue or red, black too. It looks good on her— gives her some kind of magical glow. Pun not intended." Connor then stepped ahead of Dick when he saw that the line was finally fixed. "I'm staying on the other side with Kara. You should join the line already and I'll talk to you two later."

Dick just watched as Connor left him. His body was rigid at the clone's words which were said innocently, yet seemed to mean far deeper than the latter intended to.

_White gown looks good on her._

The sentence would not stop repeating itself in his head.

* * *

"Raven!"

At the sound of her name, Raven excused herself from the group and turned to see Tim approaching her.

She met him halfway and gave him a hug.

"Hello, Tim," she said, her monotone was laced with delight.

Tim pulled away and held her hands. "I knew this gown would look perfect on you."

"You and Jason did a great job, for a bet that is."

Tim laughed. "Sorry about that."

Raven smirked. "We should save the pleasantries for later. You need to help Jason."

"Pretty sure he can handle this. But yeah, I have to help. Bruce might skin me. Let me lead you ladies and gents to your line." Tim then gathered the bridesmaids before leading them on the line, with Raven clutching on his arm.

"I know this may be off topic but I want to know what you think of the gown."

Raven raised a brow. "It's wonderful— a perfect and comfortable fit."

"That's great." Tim said with a smile. "And the color?"

Raven shrugged. "Traditional. I thought Diana would incorporate some kind of Amazon culture on their marriage, but I didn't expect anything less."

Tim let out his hand and bridesmaid positioned themselves on the line. "That's it?" he asked, as Raven lined up in front of the other two.

Raven could not help but raise a brow. "Should there be anything else?"

"Not really."

Raven caught on the lie. "Tim," she warned.

Tim sighed and adjusted the collar of his tux. "Nothing, really. I guess I just want to hear more than that."

She once again shrugged. "I rarely wear white. It's a habit, and besides," she started, before turning her attention to Jason when he called for Tim, "White never really suits me."

Raven turned to Tim once again, who was now giving her a strange look. But she ignored it and ushered Tim to Jason. "Go now before you two give Bruce a headache," she joked.

Tim laughed. "Yes, _mom._ We're all on the same table, the one nearest to Bruce on the right side later at the catering. I'll see you!"

"Hey!"

Raven watched as Tim jogged to Jason. For a moment, Raven decided that her conversation with Tim was supposed to be something more than this wedding. She was not stupid. Tim obviously wanted to talk about something, though she was not sure if she would like to jump into an assumption of what it would be based on their short talk.

The thought flew when Dinah and Shayera once again included her in their talk. For a while, she was engrossed with their conversation, she nearly forgot that her partner was still not with her, until Oliver pointed it out.

"Where's Dick already, it's about to start."

Raven seemed to be pushed back into reality. She then used her powers to locate him and to her surprise, she turned and saw him staring off to space.

With a sigh, she excused herself to grab him. She observed him— he seemed to be in a deep thought, and she had to wonder what could have set him off into the depths of his mind. She stopped beside him and stared into his eyes. She watched him blink, and suddenly stepped back.

"Raven?"

"You with us, Boy Wonder?" She grabbed his hand and led him to their destination. Just as they reached the line, the wedding march began to play.

"I'm going to ask you later about what's in your head."

"Huh?" Dick asked, dumbfounded.

Raven could not help but roll her eyes. "Your mind is not with us. You're staring off into nowhere, Dick. Did something happen?"

It was their turn to walk. Dick smiled at her before turning his attention in front and led her forward.

"Nothing important, Rae. I'll tell you later."

It felt like an eternity during the walk. Dick was already calm, but there was still anxiousness that was emitting from him. Raven did not push further, as he told her he would talk to her later.

Reaching the end of the aisle, the pair went to Bruce, giving him a hug before Dick assisted Raven to her chair (not that she needed it; he was a gentleman) and gave her hand a squeeze before going to his place on the other side, a row behind hers.

Raven's eyes followed him. He seemed alright, but something was clearly on his mind. Now, she wished there was still time before the wedding. But then the doors opened and revealed the Amazon in her glory, and for a moment her worry was tucked away—

—even her defenses were tucked, as she failed to notice a pair of azure eyes kept their gaze on her the entirety of the ceremony.

* * *

Raven sighed as she made her way to the open balcony.

Events such as weddings usually gave her headaches, as emotions of the guests ran rampant for the bride and groom— _husband and wife, rather._

Raven reached the balcony and massaged her temple, inhaling a much needed air. It was a busy night. She had converse with Bruce, Barbara, Clark, and so much more she lost count after Connor and Tim. While she had master her control over her power, it rewarded her with a much powerful empathy, and the emotions of the guests were suffocating her that even blocking could not help her (not to mention Jason was broadcasting his seduction, which added to Dick's fiery jealousy). Sighing heavily once again, she pressed her fingers harder to her temple. It soothed the headache, and the atmosphere of the balcony helped her calm down.

"Are you alright?"

Raven turned her head to the side to see Diana approaching her. She felt flattered that the Amazon was trying to shield her feelings to avoid any more headaches. She was quite grateful for that.

Diana was only at arm's length when Raven fully faced her. "Peachy— Emotions are raging inside. I don't mean to offend you by leaving."

Diana laughed and leaned her forearms on the balcony. "I'm not offended. I was just worried since the boys left you alone." Raven kept her eyes on the Amazon as the latter scanned her, just like the rest of the guests did. "I love your look. Jason and Tim must be proud."

At this, Raven raised a brow. "You knew?"

"They're loud kids out of the costume," Diana teased and turned so that she could sit on the balcony rail. "You should know, you live with them most of your life."

"They are," Raven interjected. "I honestly try not to babysit them."

Raven smirked as Diana laughed. The newly wedded wife kept her smile as she turned her gaze to the boys inside the ball room, who were seemingly annoying her husband. "I heard the same thing from Bruce, though he'd have them spoiled over the holidays."

Raven stared at the princess as the latter continued to admire the 'bickering' family inside the room, and could not help but feel her heart hurt a little. "Bruce is just trying to be the figure he lost when was young."

"That he is," Diana murmured, with a soft smile. "So, what's going on between you and Dick?"

"Nothing new really— we're steady; we're growing. But other than that, nothing really is going on."

Diana placed a hand on her hip. "You've been together for what, ten years? Six of those were when you were just friends," she pointed out, to which Raven shrugged. "I don't really mind. I'm with him, and that's all that matters," the half-demon said with a small smile.

"But don't you ever wish you could be a little bit more?"

Something clicked in Raven's mind.

Raven rubbed her nape as she tore her gaze from the Amazon. "Not really," she meekly admitted, "I never really hoped to reach this age when I was young."

Diana swallowed and silently berated herself for bringing up unpleasant memories (not to mention awkwardness, she could _hear_ Bruce scoffing at her— it had always been her problem, he once said). "I believe I can empathize with you," the champion diverted, turning so that she could lean back on the balcony railing and fully face the reception hall, "You are all aware that I am an Amazon, I grew up in an island where no men has set foot, marriage is easily the least of our worries," she grew thoughtful, and Raven could not help but stare at her with a child-like tilt.

"It still never crossed my mind even after we got together, as we are heroes and our duty is to the people," Raven did not need to look at the hall to see Diana's gaze resting upon the Dark Knight as the latter woman whispered, "But then, it just came to us especially when we both almost never returned home."

Raven's heart churned. "But what difference would it make?"

"Marriage can be interpreted differently," Diana answered, "I see it as the highest form of commitment; that I will stay by his side— the good days and the bad. He sees it as statement that he and I are more than just 'together', we are one."

Awe filled Raven's eyes and her head subconsciously turned to search for Dick. Luckily, she quickly spotted him near Bruce and Tim— with his whole family, who were completely unaware of the two maidens' conversation.

"Do you think Dick has ever thought about it?"

Diana smiled, closing her eyes before grabbing Raven's hand gently. "If he didn't thought of it before, I think he would have thought of it now," Diana said.

"_White suits you."_

* * *

Dick unceremoniously threw himself on Raven's right side, ignoring the glare his bestfriend was giving him.

"Sorry," he said, burying his head into the pristine pillows.

He heard a sigh escaped Raven's lips before closing her book. A few shuffling more and suddenly the bedside lamp was turned off, leaving them to the night's dim. He turned his head and raised his arm to welcome her, in which the demoness did not hesitate and cuddled into his chest.

It was a tiring day. Dick could feel his legs were a tad heavy (not really heavy, just really worn out) as he and the other boys under Bruce's wing greeted and talked to guests (It was mostly him and Tim— Jason was a glutton and Damian could never hold a conversation without the mention of homicide). By the end of the reception, he could feel his physical and mental fatigue enveloped him that he and Raven quickly went to their bedroom to turn in for the night.

_But it was a joyful day, _he thought with a sigh, pulling Raven closer to him.

She struggled for a bit. "You're crushing me," Raven whined.

"Sorry," he chuckled and loosened his hold on her.

Silence passed, but the air was thick. Both knew that the other wanted to speak, so one did—

"Dick."

"Raven."

—both owlishly blinked, and laughed at the simultaneous occurrence. Dick brought his other arm to fully enclose Raven into his embrace while the latter was more than willing to comply.

"Yes Dick?" Raven murmured, stepping down to give way to Dick's inquiry.

"It was a fun day, isn't it?"

"Yes. I enjoyed it very much."

"I did too, except the excessive talks. I hated that."

Raven chuckled. "Someone had to suffer, and it wasn't gonna be Bruce."

Dick laughed in return. "I'm letting him off this one time."

"Please, as if you could ever escape being his chaperone in galas."

"Hey now, they guy's married! I think he'll be needing me less often."

Raven deadpanned him, "You really think Diana would let him dragged her to those pointless evenings?"

"One, it's good for their publicity. Two, those galas are charity galas. They're not pointless, Rae."

"_Most_, Bruce is not the only billionaire around."

Dick clicked his tongue and poked Raven's side. Raven let out a gasp and grabbed his hand before applying force on her hold.

Dick smiled. "Thank you for being with me today."

"Someone had to keep an eye on you."

"Hey now," Dick jokingly retaliated. "I saw you talked to Bruce. Did you sort things out?"

"We actually did," Raven thoughtfully added, "I was surprised when he approached me. It was like he was a changed man."

"He is," Dick concluded. "You know that wouldn't have been necessary if you were with me years ago, when I went back here."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You're just making an excuse to avoid his earful sermon."

"...touché."

Raven prompt herself up with her elbow to lean back on the head board. "Now that that was done," she turned to him with focused eyes, "What is it you want to talk about?"

Dick stared at her with wide eyes. "What makes you think I want to talk about something?"

Raven held back the urge to strangle him, and she knew Dick felt it as he sighed and mirrored her actions.

Once he was settled in a comfortable position, he took her right hand intertwined their fingers. "I don't really have anything to talk about," he slowly started looking at their hands. "You look really, really, beautiful today," he emphasized, before rubbing the back of his hand on his cheek. Raven sat there, unsure of what to do. Replying could complicate things, so she would wait and let him continue speaking as she could feel that he would divulge more.

He took her left hand and her breath hitched.

"_I would love to see you in white someday."_

Dick let his emotion overflowed Raven's empathy. He knew she would not care as a small, genuine smile that was _only_ for him made its way to her lips.

"I'd be honoured to."

They slept that night, his thumb never leaving her left, ring finger.

* * *

Dick blinked as morning came. He furiously wiped away sleep from his eyes and forced his body up.

His face held an empty expression taking in the muddled scheme of his vision, before he turned to the bedside table and saw a framed photograph of him and Raven enclosed in _pinks and blues_. [6]

He gulped and grabbed the frame, observing it carefully, letting grief drown him.

It was after Bruce's wedding. He held Raven close to him by her waist and she by his. He vividly remembered the white cloth enclosing her body closing, teasing him with every walk. Most importantly, it showed him what was missing between his bond with Raven. He swallowed thickly as tears threatened to escape his eyes. He remembered that night clearly; the unspoken promise they made—

—as well as the last time he saw colors in his life, where Raven levitated tall, high above the skies with surging power around her as her cloak surrendered its blue hues and into immaculate white.

The last time Raven was ever in his life.

* * *

_If tears had colors and pillows were canvas_

_his pain would be a masterpiece—_

_one that would have been truly_

_felt_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Story Notes:
> 
> 1: The Justice League turned away Raven because of Zatanna's warning. Though I am not sure if Batman truly turned her away (let's admit it, he wouldn't trust her for being a demon and all) it's clear he had no intention of having any kind of business with Raven.
> 
> 2: Terra, I love BB/Terra ship. Though I don't write for them.
> 
> 3\. I cited the closest Amazons to Diana. Artemis is (well, was— from what I know) a Champion of the Amazon (before Diana took the title.)
> 
> 4: I have this headcanon that the metal brackets are a thing in Amazon culture. If a woman is to be welcomed into the Amazon family, these brackets would symbolized the welcoming (Did that make sense?). So when Diana married Bruce, his son([s] I therefore say that all Bruce's foster sons have these brackets) became a part of the Amazons as well (honorary members; men are still not allowed to carry the title).
> 
> 5: Inspired by the episode when Grundy came back to life. I would say in a different situation, Raven could have helped Shayera neutralize Grundy.
> 
> 6: Tritanopia – color blindness in which a person can only see in hues and saturations of blues and pinks. Yes, it can be cause by an accident i.e. head injury.


End file.
